And You're Always There Alone
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the boys are getting back from a 6 month tour. KendallxJo, LoganxCamille, CarlosxStephanie, JamesxOC. Pointless Fluff.


_**So I've been having a little problem. My slash goggles are malfunctioning and while outside listening to my iPod, I could not get this incredibly canon idea out of my head. I really hope I do justice to these very much hetero pairings since I barely write them ever. Feedback, good or bad, is wanted!**_

* * *

"_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin', and we just can't find the sound. Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth what can I do."_

* * *

Kendall lay his head against the window of the Big Time Rush tour bus as it pulled into California at last. It had been 6 months since they'd been back and he was ready to be home. The other guys were playing Texas Hold 'Em in the tiny kitchenette on the bus, but he had opted to sit and look at the road passing by.

He missed her; he missed his sunshine. She lit up everything in his life. The love of his life. He missed her beautiful smile and silky blond hair. He missed her laugh and thoughts. He missed absolutely everything about her.

He felt himself drifting off and was only awakened when he felt something hit his body. He blinked his eyes open and saw Logan standing above him.

"Dude, we're here," the dark haired boy explained and ducked his head out the door. Kendall stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and following in suit. He stared up at the Palm Woods, covered with the Valentines Day flourish. They were only there to get their things and leave for their much larger estate. Kendall had protested, but was overruled. But before he could do what they were there for, he had to do what he needed to.

The blond stood in front of Jo's apartment. He used his key and got in. All the lights were off, probably because she was in bed. He crept around until he reached her bedroom. She was lying there asleep, looking slightly restless. He smiled slightly and walked over to her bed, slinking under the covers. She jumped and turned to him.

"Kendall!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, running his hands up and down her back. She pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. "You're back. Just in time."

Kendall nodded, looking down at her swollen protruding belly. He pulled his hands back and ran one down it. He looked her in the eyes, feeling his welling with tears. She grinned.

"Only 3 more days."

* * *

"_You say you feel so empty. That our house just ain't a home. And I'm always somewhere else. And you're always there alone. Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth what can I do."_

* * *

Logan rolled his suitcase behind him, gazing up at the entrance to the Palm Woods. It had been forever since they'd been there. The sign was completely lit up in pink and red, in celebration of Valentine's Day. He grinned and walked into the lobby.

There were the normal chairs set up in their normal array. He felt himself jumping out of his skin at the sight of the brunette sitting in one of them. She kept glancing at her watch in anticipation. Logan set his things down and walked forward.

"Hey Cammy," he whispered, standing directly behind the chair she was in. He heard an intake of breath and she stood.

"Logie," she whispered back walking around the chair and hugging him closely. He picked her up and twirled her in a circle, as cliché as it was. After setting her down, they kissed deeply.

They pulled away and Camille nodded at him. "I missed you so much," she mumbled, tears in the corners of her eyes. Logan reached up and brushed them away.

"I missed you too," he murmured back, kissing her again.

"I'm ready," Camille whispered, pulling back. Logan took a long breath.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He did the same and they walked over to the elevator. This was their night. They were really going to do this. That night.

* * *

"_Beth I know you're lonely. And I hope you'll be alright. 'Cause me and the boys will be playin'…all night."_

* * *

Carlos rapped lightly on her door. He knew it was late and that her father would probably kill him for it, but he had to tell her. 6 months on a bus had knocked some sense into him. Hopefully.

She opened the door, her eyes clouded with sleep. She blinked rapidly until she could get a clear picture of him.

"Carlos?" she asked, yawning. He bit his lip and spit it out.

"I love you," he blurted. Her eyes widened for a second before shutting the door behind her.

"You finally said it," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded.

"Steph…I mean it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

Stephanie put a finger to his lips to shush him. "It's okay. I love you too," she placed a small kiss on his lips. Carlos relaxed into it, feeling his heart rate slow to a regular beat.

* * *

"_Beth…what can I do?"_

* * *

James sat by himself on a bench just outside the Palm Woods. The Valentine's Day lights were luminating on him, fading out the night's stars. He picked at a small flower in his hands. Everyone had someone to come home to. Everyone except for him.

"You don't seem like the type to be alone on Valentine's Day," a female voice called from beside him. He looked to his right and saw a girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes standing there. She grinned down at him and sat. "I'm Beth."

He nodded and threw another petal onto the ground, "I'm Jam-"

"I know who you are. You're in Big Time Rush. I love your band's music," she gushed. He smiled half heartedly and looked over at her.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you alone tonight of all nights?" he asked back at her. She picked one of the flowers from the bush he'd gotten his from. She picked at the petals.

"No one really caught my interest," she sighed, throwing a petal on the ground. He nodded and looked back at the ground. He sighed and looked back at her.

"How about now?"

Beth smiled and stood. She reached her hand out to him. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked off together.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So there you have it. Probably the worst writing I've ever done. **_

_**Song: "Beth" by KISS**_


End file.
